Misreading Signals
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: Soul did something uncool: he kissed Justin by accident! And it was just because he misread the signals...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater

**Summary: **Soul did something uncool: he kissed Justin by accident! And it was just because he misread the signals...

**Pairing: **Justin/Soul

**Warnings: **Yaoi, swearing, possible OOCness, randomness. If you don't like it, DON'T read it!

Yeah, don't ask. It was just a random idea that I had for a while and now I have finally written it. It may seems short and a little rushed but I hope you will enjoy this fic anyway.

And before you ask: yes, I ship JustinxSoul. Don't judge me. I don't know why I like this pairing, I just do. I have a liking for unusual pairings(I'm sure most of us have). If you don't like the idea of Justin and Soul as a couple, then leave the page and leave no flames.

* * *

Soul sighed to himself. He was bored, so he decided to walk in the city. So far, there aren't any mission for him and his meister yet and there was nothing to do at home. He could have visited one of his friends but they were all out for a mission and would likely be home when it's late.

_Damn, what a boring day. A cool guy like me shouldn't be bored. _Soul thought, annoyed with himself. Unbeknownst to him, Soul was in so deep thoughts that he didn't paid attention to where he was going and accidentally bumped into someone, causing the person to drop all the wares on the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry." Soul apologized. "That's okay. It was me who should apologizes, I didn't paid attention to where I was going." the person said and got down on his knees to gather the items.

Soul recognized the person. It was Justin Law.

"Hey, aren't you that priest who once saved Maka, Crona and me from that crazy chainsaw guy? Justin, right?" Soul asked. Justin didn't reply, he was busy gathering his wares. _Oh right, the earphones. _Soul thought, remembering the earphones the priest was wearing. Soul sat down by his knees, so he were now on the eye level with Justin. He took out one of the earphones to get the blonde Death Scythe's attention. It worked. Justin looked curiously at him. "Should I help you with that?" Soul offered a help; after all, it was him that made Justin dropped his wares.

Justin smiled at him. "No thanks, it's not a big deal. I can handle it." he replied and continued gathering his wares. When he made sure of they were all in the plastic bag, Justin rose up on his feet. He put the earphone Soul took out back to his ear. "You look familiar. Have we met before?" Justin asked, trying to remember where he had seen the albino weapon from. Soul grinned. "Yeah, it was during that fight with the chainsaw guy." he explained and rose up on his own feet.

"Oh, that's right!" Justin beamed when he remembered.

"I did mention that earlier but you were busy gathering your wares and you didn't hear me because of your earphones."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I tend to ignore people by accident."

"Have you ever considering of stopping wearing those?"

"Huh?"

"It was just a suggestion, though. You don't have to if you don't want to." Soul said. Little did he know that at the moment he said it, a little ladybug fly randomly by and landed, for some reason, at Soul's snow-white hair. Because of its light weight, Soul haven't noticed it yet. Justin, however, did and placed one hand on Soul's shoulder as he leaned a little to the boy - he had to do it because of Soul was smaller than him. He moved slowly his other hand to Soul's head. It was to gently remove the ladybug from the scythe's hair but unfortunately, Soul took it the wrong way.

His eyes widened in surprise and a light pink blush appeared on his cheeks. _Oh my God, what is he doing? Is…is he going to kiss me? I barely know that guy! Okay, just relax, Soul. Oh Death, he's getting closer! Do something!_

In a quick moment of desperation, Soul closed his eyes and leaned himself closer to Justin and their lips met. Justin blushed and his eyes widened in surprise of the sudden kiss. The kiss only lasted for a second and Soul pulled himself away from Justin, his cheeks heating up.

The priest stared at him in utter surprise. "Why did you do that?" he asked. He wasn't angry or something, he was just confused. "Wait, so…you didn't want to kiss me…?" the scythe asked, coming slowly to a realization. "Um…no, I was just planning to take the ladybug out of your hair." the priest explained. The scythe's red eyes widened in realization of his stupidity. _Shit! I can't believe I did something so uncool! _he thought and ran away in embarrassment.

"Hey wait, come back!" the priest called after him but it was too late. The albino scythe was already gone. As for the ladybug, it couldn't hold on Soul's hair any longer when he ran and fell out, then it flew safely away.

* * *

"You kissed Justin?" Maka asked when Soul told her what happened. They were in the park. "I misread his signals! I thought he was going to kiss me!" Soul defended himself, blush still showing on his cheeks.

He can't believe that he actually did something so uncool by mistake. He kissed a boy by accident and not just any boy. No, that boy was Justin Law! One of Shinigami-Sama's Death Scythes.

And it was all because he mistook Justin's actions.

"Please, I'm begging you! Don't tell this to anyone. My status as the cool guy would flush down the toilet if they finds out what I did!" Soul begged. He usually wasn't a guy who would beg but he was embarrassed and desperate. Maka held her hands up in her air. "Whoa, whoa, calm down. I promise I won't tell." she said. "What do you think I should do, Maka?" Soul asked when he finally calmed down. "How about apologize to Justin next time you see him? I'm sure he'll forgive you. I mean, it was just an accident." Maka suggested.

"I don't know if I can right now...I mean, I did something really stupid and what if he doesn't want to talk with me?"

"Oh, there you are."

Hearing the voice, Soul froze. He slowly turned his head to see Justin approaching him. "You've been following me?" Soul asked him when Justin have gotten close enough. "Yes. I wanted to see how you are." Justin replied.

Soul looked annoyed at his feet and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "What do you think? I feel like a fucking idiot because I made a stupid mistake." he said angrily, mostly angry at himself, and kicked a pebble away. He looked up at Justin again. "Look…I'm sorry for kissing you. I was just being an idiot and misread your signals." Soul apologized. Justin smiled. "That's okay, I forgive you. Everybody makes a mistake." Justin said. "So, you're not mad that I kissed you?" Soul asked.

Justin shook his head, still smiling. "Not at all."

Soul smiled. "Well, I'm glad that everything is okay again." he said with a relief. Maka smiled too. "Yep, that went well." she said. The two partners turned their heels and was about to leave until Justin stopped them.

"Wait."

The scythe partners turned to the priest, both looking curiously at him. "Yeah, what is it?" Soul asked. Justin didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes and placed both his hands on the scythe's shoulder. He leaned to the smaller boy and kissed him on the lips, surprising both Soul and Maka. Soul blushed and stared at the blonde boy. Just like the first time, the kiss lasted for only a second before Justin pulled away.

Justin smirked. "I guess we're even now." he said teasingly, before turning his heels and walked away. Soul and Maka stared at the priest in confusion as they watched him leaving.

"What just happen?" Soul asked.

Maka smirked. "I think that was his payback for misreading his signals."

It's funny how a ladybug can cause so much trouble.

* * *

Oh Soul, sometimes you can be such an idiot.

I know that I made him OOC but wouldn't you act the same way if you accidentally kissed someone by the same gender?


End file.
